iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
We Are
We Are is a song performed by Keke Palmer. It is sung by the main cast in the closing credits of Ice Age: Continental Drift. The version sung in the credits is different from the "official" version; Different characters sing different lyrics, and Granny mixes up "we are family" with "Ham and cheese." Lyrics (Official) ::We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be ::So it don’t matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don’t matter to me cause We are, we are family ::We are ah-ah-ah-aaah (We are) We are ah-ah-ah-aaah (We are) We are ah-ah-ah-aaah (We are) We are, we are ::Family, family, family We are, we are ::Family ::So what? We don’t look, we don’t act We don’t walk, we don’t talk Like you do So what? If we hang just a hang and no shame We both do what we want to ::'Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Somehow we found it here We found us a home ::We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be ::So it don’t matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don’t matter to me cause We are, we are family ::OK, so the links in our chains makes us strange But really they make us stronger And no one would replace not a thing Mother or father 'Cause we… ::'Cause we come from everywhere Searching for ones to care Somehow we found it here We found us a home ::We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Close as close can be ::So it don’t matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed They can keep on talking It don’t matter to me cause We are, we are family ::(Family) (We are, we are) We are, we are family :: Lyrics (End Credits) ' All:' We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that Ethan, Peaches, and Steffie: We are, we are Close as close can be Granny (speaking): Not too close! Peaches: We are ah-ah-ah-aaah (Ethan: We are) We are ah-ah-ah-aaah (Katie: We are) We are ah-ah-ah-aaah (Ethan: We are) We are- Ellie: -Family Shira: So it don’t matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed Ellie: They can keep on talking It don’t matter to me 'Cause we are, we are- Ethan: Family Ethan & Peaches: Family Shira: We are, we are- Granny: -Ham and cheese! Sid (speaking): No! It's "We are family!" Granny (speaking): Nah! Peaches: OK, so the links in our chains makes us strange Ellie: But really they make us stronger Peaches: And no one would replace not a thing Mother- Manny (speaking): -Or father! Sid (speaking): Go Manny Peaches: 'Cause we… Steffie: 'Cause we come from everywhere (Shira: Woah!) Searching for ones to care Shira: Somehow we found it here We found us a home...! Ellie and Peaches: We are, we are Not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that We are, we are Ellie, Peaches, Steffie, and Ethan: Close as close can be Female Siren: We are...! Peaches: We are ah-ah-ah-aaah (Ethan: We are) We are ah-ah-ah-aaah (Katie: We are) We are ah-ah-ah-aaah (Ethan: We are) Katie: We are, we are- Ellie: Family Shira: Family Ethan: Family Peaches: We are, we are- Granny: - Ham and Cheese! (chuckles) Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift